Dan Espinoza
Sir Douche |species = Human |status = Alive |family = *Chloe Decker *Trixie Espinoza |occupation = LAPD Detective |affiliation = *Lucifer *Malcolm Graham *Goddess *Charlotte Richards |portrayed by = Kevin Alejandro |seasons = 1-3 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Daniel "Dan" Espinoza is a homicide detective in Los Angeles, working as a member of the LAPD. This leads him to interact with Lucifer Morningstar when Lucifer decides to help the LAPD solve cases. Dan dislikes Lucifer quite a bit, due to Lucifer calling him "Detective Douche" and his connection to Dan's ex-wife, Chloe Decker, and daughter, Trixie. History Dan is the ex-husband of Chloe Decker. Together, they had a daughter named Trixie. He is currently an active member of the LAPD and is secretly known for being the responsible of the Pallmeto case, which troubled Chloe. Even though Dan dislikes Lucifer, he still stood against Malcolm when it came to killing Lucifer. Throughout the Series At the beginning of the series, Dan and Chloe are separated. They later rekindle their relationship and share a kiss in . However, things do not work out and they agree to divorce in . Appearances Family Trivia * Dan's last name, Espinoza, was revealed in Wingman. ** The irony of the last name is that Espinoso means "thorny", and Kevin Alejandro stated in Dan's character preview that Dan is a thorn in Lucifer's side. * Nicholas Gonzalez was initially announced as the actor playing Dan on March 12, 2015 and was on the Pilot episode shown in the San Diego Comic Con.Kevin Alejandro replaced Nicholas as a regular in Dan's recasting on July 2015. Kevin Alejandro Joins Fox Series ‘Lucifer’ As Regular In Recasting However, he was recast by Kevin Alejandro in following episodes. * Despite their dislike of each other, Dan and Lucifer both love The Weaponizer and Body Bags film series. Gallery |-|Season 1= S1 promo - Dan Espinoza 2.jpg 102 Chloe Dan.png S1 promo - Dan Espinoza 2 - crop.jpg S1 promo - Dan Espinoza 3.jpg 106 Dan in pink.jpg 106 Dan speaking to Maze.jpg 111 promo Dan party at Lux.jpg 111 promo Dan finds Lucifer shot.jpg 112 promo Dan Malcolm 1.jpg 112 promo Lucifer Chloe Dan at Rose Davis crime scene.jpg |-|Season 2= S2 promo - Dan Espinoza.jpg 201 promo Dan Chloe.jpg 202 promo Lucifer Chloe Dan 1.jpg 204 promo 13 Dan Lucifer.jpg 204 promo 14 Dan Lucifer.jpg 206 promo 08 Chloe Dan.jpg 206 promo 10 Chloe Dan.jpg 207 promo 02 Dan Lucifer.jpg 207 promo 03 Dan.jpg 207 promo 06 Dan.jpg 209 promo 10 Dan Charlotte.jpg 209 promo 11 Dan.jpg 210 promo 10 Lucifer Dan Maze.jpg 211 promo 05 Dan.jpg 211 promo 07 Dan Lucifer.jpg 213 promo 03 Dan Chloe Trixie.jpg 213 promo 05 Dan Lucifer.jpg 214 promo 12 Chloe Dan.jpg 215 promo 07 Murray Chloe Dan.jpg 215 promo 08 Dan.jpg 217 promo 02 Dan.jpg 218 promo 12 Dan.jpg 218 Dan.jpg References pl:Dan Espinoza fr:Daniel Espinoza ru:Дэн Эспиноза de:Dan Espinoza Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Help needed